Conventional isolated power converter systems typically rely on a discrete transformer with a magnetic core and discrete diodes in a rectifier circuit to transfer power across an isolation barrier. However, the size of the magnetic core of the transformer prevents the power converter system from being disposed on an integrated circuit chip. Micro-transformers that are small in size and can be disposed on a chip, e.g., “air-core” transformers are often used to transfer data across isolation barriers. Examples of such micro-transformers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,907, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/214,883 filed on Aug. 8, 2002 and published as U.S. Publication No. 2003/0042571 on Mar. 6, 2003, both by the commonly assigned entity and one inventor hereof, and hereby incorporated by reference herein. However, conventional power converter systems do not employ micro-transformers to transfer power across an isolation barrier because they cannot generate sufficient high frequencies to prevent micro-transformers from saturating. Conventional isolated power converter systems also suffer from significant switching losses at high frequencies. To overcome the aforementioned problems, conventional power conversion systems require complex, expensive, inefficient, unreliable, and not easily repeatable designs that are too large to fit on an integrated circuit chip.